BOND
by nshawol566
Summary: kuroko berpikir, Akashi akan menempelkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras kewajahnya saat itu, tapi.. "Tetsuya.. Arigatou…" Bisiknya pada telinga Kuroko sembari memeluknya erat. Sebuah tindakan yang dapat membekukan pergerakan orang-orang lain yang melihatnya. Termasuk ex- timnya sendiri./GoM story/


_**Saya tadinya ingin memasukan cerita bergenre humor lagi. Tapi saya masih mencari ending yang greget. Karena itu.. Saya memasukan dulu cerita yang sudah lama ingin saya publish. Semoga bagus ya... Hehe ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**__ Kuroko berpikir, Akashi akan menempelkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras kewajahnya saat itu, tapi.. "Tetsuya.. Arigatou…" Bisiknya pada telinga Kuroko sembari memeluknya erat. Sebuah tindakan yang dapat membekukan pergerakan orang-orang lain yang melihatnya. Termasuk ex-timnya sendiri./GoM story/_

.

.

_**Priit!**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SMA Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 121-120!"

Sorakan juga teriakan yang menggelegar di dalam stadium pun bergema hingga kesudut ruangan. Masing-masing penonton menampakan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda saat itu. Beberapa orang melompat-lompat senang. Beberapa orang menghapus air mata mereka. Beberapa orang saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Dan _beberapa _orang lain.. tak dapat bergerak karena_ terlalu_ senang. Bahkan mereka tak sanggup berdiri. Lutut mereka terasa begitu lemas dan bergetar hebat.

Pertanyaan yang ada dikepala masing-masing pemain tim Seirin itu hanya satu.

_Apa ini mimpi?_

**.**

**.**

**BOND**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Hurt**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), Banyak dialog, **_**Kiseki no sedai story**_

**Author : nshawol566/nshawol56**

**.**

**.**

Cowok bersurai biru langit itu, menatap tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang kecil tapi terlihat kuat itu, telah membawa kemenangan bagi timnya. Kalau bukan karena _phantom shot_-nya, mereka tak mungkin menang melawan Rakuzan, dimenit-menit terakhir.

Cowok yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu, mengepalkan tangannya erat. Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh poni birunya. Lalu ia menghadap para penonton yang sedari tadi menatapnya kagum akan aksi yang ia lakukan di lapangan. Sebuah aksi yang membuat banyak _perubahan_. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Inilah hasil yang ia mau. Sebuah _kemenangan._

Kuroko mengangkat kepalan tangannya keudara, dimana membuat beribu pasang mata yang melihatnya, semakin bersorak untuknya.

"KUROKO!" Belum sempat Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, tubuhnya sudah diterjang oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi berjuang bersamanya hingga akhir pertandingan. Seseorang yang disebut '_light'nya_. Orang itu adalah _partner_nya. _Kagami Taiga._

"Kuroko_! Arigatou_! Kita menang berkat kau!" Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan semangat. Senyum bangganya tak pernah pudar. Senyum yang penuh akan kebahagiaan. Senyum yang menyimpan begitu banyak harapan.

Jujur saja. Kuroko merasa risih dan ingin sekali menepak tangan Kagami yang masih saja menempel dan—enggan untuk melepaskan kepalanya. Seakan kepala Kuroko adalah sebuah _benda_ kesayangan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu Kagami—tidak. Ia tahu semua anggota timnya, terutama _senpai-senpainya_ menginginkan sekali _moment_ ini sejak lama.

Tangan Kagami kini sudah beralih dari kepala ke bahu Kuroko. Dengan lengan panjangnya, ia merangkul tubuh cowok mungil yang _berstatus_ sebagai '_shadow'_nya itu dan menyeretnya ke tempat timnya berada.

"KUROKO!" Riko sudah berteriak histeris sembari terus melompat-lompat. Air mata bahagianya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Hyuga dan Kiyoshi menyambut kedatangannya dengan mengacak rambutnya, seperti yang Kagami lakukan tadi.

Izuki, Koganei dan Mitobe hanya dapat tersenyum, seraya menahan air mata mereka yang dapat mengalir kapan saja.

Tsucida dan ketiga pemain kelas satu hanya dapat menatap Kuroko tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tenggorokan mereka terasa kering dan mulut mereka hanya dapat mengatup-ngatup. Ingin sekali mereka berteriak '_Arigatou Kuroko!_' tapi sesak di dada—akan bahagia yang mereka rasakan membuat suara tak keluar.

Yang membuat Kuroko tercengang adalah… yang menunggunya di sudut lapangan bukan hanya timnya, tapi juga tim sekolah lain yang sedari tadi menonton pertandingannya. Belum lagi, mereka juga menyemangati Seirin ketika pertandingan berlangsung.

Kuroko akhirnya melirik para cowok bersurai warna-warni yang tengah menatapnya. Mereka semua berdiri menghadapnya penuh. Kuroko mengenal pasti siapa orang-orang itu. _ex-tim-_nya.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise mencengkram bawah sudut bajunya sendiri dengan erat. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia tak menangis dengan keras didepan beribu pasang mata. Kasamatsu untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersikap baik terhadap model pirang yang biasanya membuatnya kesal itu—dengan mengelus punggungnya berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Kuroko…" Midorima ingin sekali memberinya selamat. Tapi apa daya, kakinya seakan terpaku di lantai. Melangkahkan kaki terasa begitu berat. Takao yang berada disampingnya hanya dapat menyikut lengan Midorima sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kuro-chin.." Untuk pertama kalinya untuk seorang Murasakibara tak memperdulikan cemilan yang selalu dibawanya. Ia bahkan membuat Himuro harus membawakannya. Murasakibara tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Padahal… yang memenangkan pertandingan bukan timnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa begitu.. lega.. dan.. bahagia?

"Tetsu.." Aomine bahkan terlihat '_sangat bukan Aomine'. _Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pundaknya naik-turun menandakan ia menahan gejolak perasaan yang ada didadanya. Sahabat kecilnya, Momoi, hanya dapat terus membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat berkata apapun pada cowok bersurai biru langit yang hingga saat ini, terus memegang janjinya. _Janji_ yang mereka buat dulu.

'_Tetsu-kun… kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?'_

'_Ya. Bersama dengan semuanya…'_

Merasa suasana semakin terasa berat. Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulutnya _"Minna.."_ Panggilnya pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat seluruh anggota _ex-tim_-nya, Seirin, juga para tim sekolah lain mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya "…mari tersenyum bersama?" Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan lembut. Ia tahu teman-temannya mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan. Tapi… bukan ini yang ia mau.

Ia ingin kemenangannya penuh akan _senyuman,_ bukan air mata yang selalu ia rasakan seperti dulu.

Dengan begitu, seluruh orang yang melihat senyum Kuroko, perlahan menciptakan senyum mereka sendiri. Satu demi satu dari mereka tertawa kecil dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan semuanya.

Ya. Dengan _semuanya._

"_Tetsuya…" _Kuroko, juga yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada segerombol cowok yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka semua mengernyitkan dahinya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sekiranya akan dilakukan mereka, karena telah kalah bertanding dengan Seirin.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menghadap penuh sang kapten Rakuzan. Kapten yang dulunya adalah kapten yang selalu ia banggakan, ketika mereka masih dalam satu tim.

Mereka semua melihat Akashi mulai menggeram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari menuju Kuroko. Sontak membuat semua orang disana panik. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Akashi begitu kesal dengan kekalahannya sehingga ia ingin memukul Kuroko?

"KUROKO!" Teriak orang-orang disana.

Kuroko sudah memejamkan matanya. Kuroko berpikir, Akashi akan menempelkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras kewajahnya saat itu, tapi..

"_Tetsuya.. Arigatou…"_ Bisiknya pada telinga Kuroko sembari memeluknya erat. Sebuah tindakan yang dapat membekukan pergerakan orang-orang lain yang melihatnya. Termasuk ex-timnya sendiri.

"S-Sei-chan?" Reo hanya dapat memanggil nama kaptennya itu pelan.

"A..Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko tak dapat menatap wajah Akashi saat ini.

"_Arigatou Tetsuya… Arigatou…"_ Tapi hanya kata _'Arigatou'_ dan '_Tetsuya' _lah yang ia dengar.

"_Arigatou_ karena sudah mengalahkanku…" Akashi terus berbisik ditelinganya "…dan membawaku _kembali_ ke diriku yang dulu" Akashi mencengkram baju_ jersey_ Kuroko.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kuroko bungkam seribu bahasa. Membuat teman-temannya menatapnya khawatir. Sebelum, Akashi merasakan sebuah tangan dipunggungnya "Akashi-kun_… Okaeri…" _Katanya lembut sembari membalas pelukan Akashi.

Akashi sontak mendelik, ingin sekali ia menangis didepan Kuroko dan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar _menyesal_ tapi.. ia sisakan itu untuk nanti "_Hai.. tadaima_.. Tetsuya.."

Semua orang mulai terhanyut dalam_ scene_ dihadapan mereka. Begitu banyak perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Tetsuya… kau berhasil membawa _kami_ semua… kembali.." Akashi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kuroko. "Kalian.." Lalu Akashi menatap Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine yang berdiri dibelakang Kuroko. "...tak adakah yang ingin kalian katakan pada_nya_?"

Kini keempat cowok itu, kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka masih diam ditempat dan tak ada yang berani bergerak.

Kuroko pun membalikan badannya untuk menghadap mereka.

"BAIKLAH!" Kise adalah orang pertama dari keempat cowok itu yang mengeluarkan suara. "K-KUROKOCCHI!" Kise berjalan kehadapannya "Te-Terima kasih… untuk semuanya. Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan _kesenangan_ saat bermain basket. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi pemanduku ketika aku baru masuk tim basket dulu. Terima kasih karena selalu.. sabar denganku.. te-te.." Kise mulai sesenggukan, air matanya tak tertahan lagi ".. te-terima kasih.. karena telah membawaku _kembali.. _dan maaf aku telah menyakitimu, bahkan aku membuatmu sempat terluka-_ssu_.._"_

"Kise-kun.." Kuroko menarik nafas pelan ".. Aku senang dapat membuatmu kembali menyukai basket. Aku senang menjadi pemandumu saat itu. Meski kau tahu bahwa kemampuanku tak jauh lebih baik darimu.. tapi kau tetap _menghormatiku._ Itu yang membuatku _suka_ denganmu. Tentu aku akan sabar denganmu, kau _junior_ pertama yang aku ajarkan.." Kuroko tertawa kecil ".. dan.. yang berlalu tak usah kau pikirkan"

Kise menatap Kuroko sesaat sebelum … "K-K-KUROKOCCHI! HUWAAAA!" Akhirnya Kise mulai menangis histeris, membuat tim Kaijou menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari Kuroko ketika ia ingin memeluknya dengan—pelukan maut miliknya.

"Kuroko.." Midorima adalah orang kedua yang menghadapnya "_Hai?"_

Dengan malu-malu, juga semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, Midorima—sang _tsundere _untuk yang pertama kalinya mengutarakan perasaannya. "A-Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali _nanodayo.." _Ia membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyadarkan aku untuk tidak—hanya selalu memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Terima kasih karena tidak berhenti _mencoba_ untuk dapat membuatku merasakan _makna_ sesungguhnya dalam bermain basket. Terima kasih karena selalu menyapaku dan berbicara denganku meski terkadang aku membuatmu tak nyaman… dan.." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari Kuroko "…meski aku sudah mengakatakan bahwa '_permainanmu tak bagus'_ "

"Midorima-kun.." Kuroko membuat Midorima kembali menatapnya "Aku tahu kau peduli dengan anggota timmu, terkadang kau hanya tak dapat mengekspresikannya. Aku tidak berhenti mencoba karena.. bermain basket denganmu _sangat_ menyenangkan. Meski kita memang tak begitu dekat, tapi aku menikmati saat kau mengajarkanku cara nge-_shot _dan bermain denganku. Dan tidak.. sesungguhnya kata-katamu lah yang membuatku berubah, hingga aku menjadi _lebih baik,_ terima kasih. Midorima-kun" Kuroko tersenyum kearahnya.

Midorima menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dengan boneka beruang yang menjadi _lucky item_nya hari ini. "Yo~ Shin-chan~ Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku, jika kau ingin menangis?" Takao kembali menyikut lengan Midorima jahil, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"TA-KA-O!" Midorima pun berusaha untuk membalas Takao.

Kuroko menatap punggung Midorima yang berjalan menjauh darinya, sebelum ia menatap orang yang selanjutnya berada dihadapannya "_Domo._ Murasakibara-kun" Sapanya pada cowok yang bertubuh dua kali—atau bahkan tiga kali lipat darinya itu.

"Kuro-chin, aku tidak bisa berkata sebagus Kise-chin atau Mido-chin jadi.." Murasakibara menghelas nafas "Terima kasih karena Kuro-chin menyadarkan aku untuk tidak merendahkan lawan saat bertanding, terima kasih karena Kuro-chin telah membuktikan bahwa aku salah _tentang_mu, bahwa kemampuan dan tinggi badan bukanlah segalanya. Terkadang kita harus _percaya_ dengan diri kita sendiri dan _berusaha _untuk dapat _membuktikan_ yang terbaik. Ya… Kuro-chin sudah membuktikan _semua_nya padaku.. kau _tak _pernah menyerah.." Murasakibara merogoh sakunya ".. mau ini?" Ia menyerahkan Kuroko permen vanilla.

Himuro dan tim Yosen hanya dapat _facepalm_ melihat adegan itu. Tak bisakan Murasakibara tak merusak _moment_ indah itu dengan kudapannya?

Kuroko tertawa kecil sesaat " Murasakibara-kun… tentu aku ingin menyadarkanmu untuk tidak merendahkan lawanmu, tapi.. sebenarnya yang merubah dirimu untuk tak seperti itu lagi adalah dirimu sendiri"

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti "Maksudku.. kau merubah sendiri _pandangan_mu tentang basket. Kau bukan lagi menganggap basket sebagai permainan yang melelahkan dan menyita waktu. Kau kini bermain dengan _perasaan_mu. Dan kau menyukainya. Kini kau menganggap lawan bukan hanya sekedar lawan. Melainkan mereka yang mengukur kemampuanmu—untuk membuatmu semakin lebih baik…"

Murasakibara menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Percaya diri dan usaha itu memang penting. Karena… aku pun telah membuktikannya, bukan? Dari tak bisa apa-apa, kini aku mulai bisa mengimbangi cara bermain kalian semua. Meski aku masih harus banyak belajar"

Murasakibara tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengacak rambut biru Kuroko, sebelum berjalan menjauh darinya.

Orang yang terakhir adalah… Aomine.

Melihat Aomine berdiri dihadapan Kuroko, membuat Kagami sempat mengkerutkan keningnya. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan Aomine katakan pada Kuroko. Kagami mengerti betul perasaan Kuroko ketika Aomine meninggalkannya. Dan ia ber_janji_.. apapun yang terjadi, sehebat apapun dia dimasa depan nanti, atau.. meskipun mereka sudah mendapatkan banyak kemenangan, Kagami tak akan pernah mau melepas gelar '_shadow'_ pada Kuroko.

"Tetsu.." Aomine memanggil namanya pelan. Sungguh wajahnya saat ini, mengubah.. atau bahkan menghancurkan _image kasar_ Aomine. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lemah dan penuh akan rasa bersalah. Jelas sekali ia memiliki begitu banyak beban yang tersimpan didadanya.

"A..Aku tak sanggup melihat ini.." Momoi membalikan badannya. Mata merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya itu, tak sanggup merekam apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu selanjutnya. Momoi tahu pasti keadaan mereka berdua saat itu. Saat _keadaan_ berubah.

"Momoicchi.." Kise menghampiri Momoi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "…Ki-chan.." Momoi menatapnya dengan mata sendu miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau tak dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi… untuk saat ini.. biarkan matamu merekam apapun yang terjadi"

Momoi menghapus beberapa air matanya, sebelum bersamaan dengan Kise, ia kembali menatap mantan '_light and shadow'_ itu.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal "Tetsu. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang paling membuatmu sakit. Karena itu aku ingin minta maaf terlebih dahulu…"Aomine menatap lembut Kuroko "..maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu, maaf karena telah menghinamu, maaf karena telah berlaku kasar, maaf karena telah mengatakan _'kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku'_, maaf karena aku menjauhimu.." Aomine melirik Kagami sesaat, membuat semua orang disana mengikuti arah pandangannya. Merasa diperhatikan membuat Kagami merasa tak nyaman dan hanya membuang muka dari sejumlah pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"..maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi _partner_ terbaik untukmu.."

"Aomine-kun.."

"Tapi, tapi… kau malah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku tak berpikiran jika basket itu_ membosankan_, terima kasih untuk membuatku kembali merasakan asiknya bermain basket, terima kasih karena telah telah membawaku kembali, terima kasih karena telah melepaskan _monster_ yang ada dalam diriku, terima kasih karena terus percaya padaku, terima kasih karena telah memaafkanku, terima kasih untuk _pelajaran_ yang kau berikan.. terima kasih.. karena masih menjadi temanku, meski aku sudah begitu banyak membuatmu kecewa dan sakit"

Aomine menatap Kuroko, menunggu kata-kata yang akan segera keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu kata-kata itu keluar.. akankah Aomine menangis? Akankah ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri telah memperlakukan Kuroko dengan hina ? Akankah ia dapat memaafkan kesalahannya sendiri?

"Entah mengapa.. adegan Kuroko dan Aomine ini, membuat dadaku sakit" Bisik Koganei, pada tim Seirin lainnya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Mungkin ikatan keduanya begitu erat dulu… sehingga kita juga dapat merasakannya.." Bahkan, sebagai _senpai,_ Kiyoshi sangat kagum dan menghormati Kuroko yang dapat begitu tegar dalam menghadapi segalanya. Niat dan usahanya selama ini untuk membawa semua anggota timnya kembali, terbayar sudah.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum kecil untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Aomine-kun.. yang perlu kau tahu adalah.. kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

"Tapi aku—!"

"—maksudku adalah.. aku _tak pernah _menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang telah membuatku sakit selama ini. Sejauh apapun kau melangkah dan menjauh dariku. Sekeras apapun kau padaku. Se..sebesar apapun kau menghinaku.. kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah bisa aku _benci"_ Kata Kuroko memotong perkataan Aomine "Meskipun aku ingin sekali membencimu"

Aomine mendelik hebat mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Baiklah. Mungkin ia akan menangis.

"Dari awal aku sudah tahu, kau sangat menyukai basket melebihi apapun. Tapi, sisi dirimu yang lain, menginginkan sesuatu yang melebihi kemampuanmu dan dapat membuat dirimu _tertantang_. Dan… aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa membuatmu merasakan begitu.. karena aku lemah…" Kuroko tertawa kecil "..aku ingin membuatmu kembali merasakan asiknya bermain basket, bukan hanya untuk dirimu. Tapi untuk kita berdua. Juga semuanya. Bermain dalam satu lapangan seperti dulu, adalah impian dan kenangan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali"

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan "Tentu saja.. sampai kapanpun. Meski kau akan menipuku, aku akan tetap percaya padamu. Kau orang pertama yang percaya padaku bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan. Aku ingin berhenti dari basket. Tapi kau menahanku karena kau yakin suatu saat nanti… aku bisa bermain sepertimu…" Aomine mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sungguh sangat memalukan jika ia sampai menangis.

"Dan kau kembali salah. Bukan aku yang memberikan pelajaran. Tapi _kau"_

Aomine kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk "Terima kasih untuk mengajarkanku.. akan indahnya sebuah _persahabatan_. Itu adalah sebuah… pelajaran yang tak akan pernah kulupa seumur hidupku"

"Tetsu…" Aomine melangkahkan kakinya. Ia memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Aomine meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu Kuroko "Terima kasih Tetsu.. kau_ partner_ _terbaik _yang pernah aku miliki dan akan terus menjadi yang terbaik" Katanya, sebelum— ia menjadi orang yang kesekian kali mengacak rambut biru Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum melihat semua itu. Kuroko Tetsuya.. benar-benar _luar biasa._

"Satsuki.." Panggil Akashi pada Momoi. "..bagaimana denganmu?"

Momoi tersentak "A-Apa maksudmu.. Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tahu.. kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada.. Tetsuya.. katakan saja sekarang. Biarkan kami semua mendengar"

Semua menatap cewek berambut merah muda itu serempak. Akashi memang luar biasa jika membuat seseorang merasakan gugup.

"U-Uhm.." Momoi mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"T-Tetsu-kun…"

"_Hai.._ Momoi-san"

Momoi terlihat begitu gugup. Debaran jantungnya benar-benar luar biasa. Tangannya mulai dingin. "Tetsu-kun…" Momoi mengigit ujung bibir bawahnya "..banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi.. berdiri dihadapanmu dan menatapmu saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis sekencang yang aku bisa.."Momoi tertawa kecil "..maaf telah menjadi cewek yang lemah"

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Terima kasih karena telah membawa semuanya kembali, terima kasih karena tak pernah menyerah, terima kasih kau selalu ada untukku, meski yang aku ceritakan padamu hanya _keluhan_ di disepanjang cerita. Terima kasih karena masih mengingat _janji _saat itu.."

"Janji apa?" Kise berbisik pada Aomine yang berada disampingnya.

Aomine menggelengkan kepala "Entahlah. Tetsu dan Satsuki memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih untuk tak pernak meninggalkan aku sendiri ketika yang lain beranjak menjauh, terima kasih kau terus menyemangatiku.. untuk dapat mengatur kebodohan Dai-chan—"

"—Oi! Kau—!"

"_Daiki.." _

"_H-Hai.._ Akashi.. a-aku diam"

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuat _kepingan_ yang hancur menjadi utuh kembali, Tetsu-kun.. _hiks.."_

Momoi mulai tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Yang lain—terutama para cowok merasa tak tega dan ingin memeluk cewek manis berambut merah muda itu.

"Terima kasih untuk sabar menghadapi setiap rengekan tangisku, terima kasih untuk selalu menghibur dan membuatku merasa lebih baik, terima kasih untuk membiarkanku .. menyukaimu.. ugh.." Momoi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ".. kau membuatku jatuh semakin dalam, Tetsu-kun. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Yang lain hanya dapat menganga lebar. Apa mereka baru saja mendengar sebuah pengakuan cinta?

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya. Tindakan selanjutnya membuat semua orang terpaku ditempat. Kuroko menggenggam pergelangan tangan Momoi dan menariknya masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"_Iee.. kita_ berhasil, Momoi-san" Bisik Kuroko. "Kita berdua berhasil menyadarkan mereka. Kita berdua berhasil membuat semuanya kembali utuh. Kita berdua berhasil berjuang hingga akhir. Kita berdua.. berhasil .. mempertahankan janji itu.."

"Sungguh. Janji apa yang mereka buat _nanodayo_?" Midorima begitu penasaran sekarang.

"Kita akan _segera_ tahu.. Shintarou. Sabar.." Akashi menyengir kecil. 'Kita akan segera tahu.. apa maksudnya… kau yang membuat _mereka terpaksa_ memberitahu kita?' Batin Midorima.

"Lagi pula.. Momoi-san.." Kuroko mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Momoi, semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang _dibisikan_ Kuroko saat itu, karena setelahnya, wajah Momoi mulai terbakar.

"Ugh.. _Ha-Hai.._ Tetsu-kun.." Momoi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang Tetsu katakan padamu, Satsuki?"

"_N-Nani? A-Ah!N-Nandemonai~ _Dai-chan..ehe.. he.. he…" Aomine hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ne, Tetsuya…" Semua pandangan kembali kepada sang kapten Rakuzan "Kau selalu menganggap dirimu adalah banyangan. Bagaimana bisa bayangan memiliki _cahaya_nya sendiri?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti "Uh?"

"Tanpa kau sadari, bayangan bahkan dapat lebih terang dari cahayanya.. kau.. benar-benar.. _spesial_, Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"—Dari awal _kami _semua sudah tahu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan dapat mengalahkan kami karena _tekad_mu itu.." Kata Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko , sembari berdiri berdampingan bersama anggota GoM lain juga _manager_ mereka. Kini mereka berdiri dengan satu garis menghadap Kuroko.

"E-Eh? Maksud Akashi-kun, apa? Kalian… dari awal berpikir bahwa jika aku… dapat mengalahkan kalian semua?"

Mereka serempak mengangguk "Tapi.. kenapa?" Kuroko sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia lemah. Permainan basketnya tak sehebat yang lainnya. Tapi.. kenapa mereka dapat berpikir ia akan mengalahkan mereka suatu saat nanti?

Mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain, sebelum tersenyum.

"_Karena.."_ (Momoi).

"_Kami.."_ (Kise).

"_Akan.."_ (Midorima).

"_Selalu.."_ (Murasakibara).

"_Mempercayai_.." (Aomine)

"_Phantom player.. kami.."_ Suara Akashi adalah penutup dari perkataan mereka. Ia mendekati Kuroko dan mengusap kepalanya "Kami.._bangga _padamu.. Tetsuya.."

Semua terdiam. Semua tercengang dan terkejut secara bersaman. Mereka melihat, setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata Kuroko dan menelusuri lekuk pipi cowok mungil itu. "_N-Nande…_ aku merasa jahat karena berpikir kalian tak percaya padaku…" Kuroko menangis.

Kise dan Momoi mulai menerjang tubuh Kuroko yang otomatis mereka juga memeluk Akashi, erat. Aomine ikut bagian dalam pelukan itu. Selanjutnya Murasakibara memeluk mereka dalam satu pelukan besar, bahkan Midorima yang _tsundere_, terjerat dan tak bisa lepas dalam pelukannya.

"Ugh…" Kuroko terisak.

"Hiks.. Tetsu-kun…"

"K-Kurokocchi… hiks.."

"O-Oi! Kalian bertiga jangan mena-nangis… ugh…" Aomine tak tahan lagi! Ia tak perduli dengan _image-_nya! "TETSU! SATSUKI! KISE! _TEMEEEE!_" Aomine pun mulai menangis histeris bersama mereka.

Diam-diam Akashi mulai sesenggukan, meski wajahnya tak terlihat, tapi mereka tahu, hati dingin sang kapten kini sudah luluh.

Midorima hanya dapat terus membuat boneka beruangnya tetap menutupi wajahnya, tak ingin ada yang melihat jika air matanya telah mengalir deras.

Murasakibara sedari tadi berusaha untuk menyedot cairan bening yang keluar dari hidungnya agar masuk kembali.

"_Awwwwh~!"_ Tanpa mereka sadari, segala percakapan mereka dari awal telah disorot oleh kamera yang menampilkannya di layar stadium. Membuat semua orang di sana dapat melihatnya.

Inikah _kiseki no sedai?_

Mereka tak hanya luar biasa dalam basket tapi, juga dalam memahami perasaan.. antar sesama anggota tim.

Sisi lain _kiseki no sedai_ telah merubah pandangan _monster_ terhadap mereka, terutama bagi tim mereka masing-masing.

Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah… sebuah _ikatan persahabatan_ yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya _hanyut_ dalam perasaan mereka.

.

.

**Seirin**

Hyuga dan Kiyoshi saling merangkul satu sama lain "Kuroko! _Ahooo!_ Aku akan menjitak kepalamu nanti! Kau membuatku _kelilipan_!"

"Hahaha! Jangan menjadi_ tsundere_, Hyuga! Ayo kita menangis bersama!" Kiyoshi memberikan senyum polos bagaikan anak lima tahunnya.

"Ku..Kuroko.. _teme_.. aku akan membuatmu membayar ini.. mataku sakit…" Kagami menutup wajahnya dengan lengan besarnya. Izuki yang berada disampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "_Ne, Ne._. Apa kau tak merasa _cemburu_, tak dapat bergabung dan memeluk Kuroko?"

"UNTUK APA IZUKI-SENPAI?!"

"Aku.. akan memberikan Kuroko-kun latihan tiga kali lipat… ia pasti sangat bersamangat saat ini" Riko mencatat sesuatu pada_ notebook_-nya (?)

"_Iee.. iee.. kantoku.._ kau malah akan membunuhnya.." Koganei, Mitobe dan Tsucida mengibaskan tangan mereka.

"Kuroko.. benar-benar membuat kita membajiri stadium dengan air mata.." Fukuda menghapus beberapa sisa air matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka _Kiseki no sedai_.. ternyata memiliki sisi lembut.. terutama si Akashi itu" Furihata melirik sebentar kearah tumpukan GoM itu.

Kawahara hanya dapat mengangguk, ia masih terharu sampai tak dapat berkata-kata.

**Kaijou**

"Brengsek… Kise… aku akan menendangmu setelah ini.." Kasamatsu tak dapat mengelak jika ia juga sempat menangis.

Hayakawa dan Moriyama hanya dapat mengelap ingus mereka masing-masing (?)

Kobori masih terus berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh tapi.."Aku tak akan menangis.. tak akan… aku tak akan menangis.. _ugh!_"

**Shoutoku**

"Shin-chan sudah tak_ tsundere_ lagi~ _yokatta_, haha~" Takao menatap bangga temannya yang kini ikut meluapkan emosi bersama _ex-_timnya, tanpa menutup-nutupinya lagi.

"Sebagai kapten. Aku tak akan menangis!" Kata Otsubo percaya diri.

"_Anou na.._ kapten.. ingusmu mengalir.." Miyaji berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pfft!" Kimuro bahkan sudah tak dapat menahan tawanya "Buahaha!"

"Kalian…! Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal!"

"WAAA! Ampun!"

**Touou**

Imayoshi membenarkan kacamatanya "Si Aomine itu.. bisa juga menangis layaknya bayi"

"_Sumimasen_! Tapi… jika aku berada diposisinya, aku juga tak akan bisa menahannya lagi dan ingin menumpahkan segala emosiku saat itu"Sakurai tersenyum kecil.

"AOMINEE _TEEMEE_! KAU MEMBUATKU MENANGIS! HUWAAAAA!" Wakamatsu menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

**Yosen**

Himuro hanya dapat menatap punggung lebar milik Murasakibara itu, sembari terus tersenyum.

"Hiks.. hiks… si raksaan itu.. punya perasan juga.."

"Aku… sampai tak bisa merasakan mataku lagi…"

"Kau memang tak punya mata Liu…"

"Hiks.. aku akan memeluk Murasakibara setelah ini…"

Himuro menggelengkan kepala melihat ketiga anggota timnya yang lain.

**Rakuzan**

"A-Akashi menangis?" Nebuya tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Kapten setan mereka kini sedang menangis?

"Akashi.. seorang manusia juga, kau tahu?" Sahut Hayama.

"Sei-chan…" Reo menatap Akashi dengan mata berbinar-binar (?) "Setelah ini Reo-nee akan memberikanmu pelukan hangat!" Katanya sembari memeluk Mayuzumi yang berada disebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang. Masing-Masing anggota _kiseki no sedai_ mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Begitu mereka melihat sekeliling, mereka pun tertawa bersama karena melihat wajah semua orang. Mereka tak menyangka, perasaan mereka bertujuh akan dapat _sampai_ pada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar…

"TE-I-KOU! KI-SE-KI!"

Ketujuh kepala warna-warni itu menatap kearah penonton serempak. Apa itu barusan? Mereka meneriaki.. _Teikou?_ Dan … _kiseki?"_

"TE-I-KOU! KI-SE-KI!" "TE-I-KOU! KI-SE-KI!" "TE-I-KOU! KI-SE-KI!"

Ternyata perasaan tulus mereka benar-benar membuat semua penonton terharu dan kagum.

Bahkan,..

"TE-I-KOU! KI-SE-KI!" Selanjutnya mereka mendengar teriakan anggota tim Seirin, lalu diikuti oleh Touou, Kaijou, Yosen, Rakuzan dan Shoutoku. Mereka serempak meneriaki nama tim yang Berjaya saat SMP itu.

Membuat anggota GoM juga _manager_ mereka kembali dibuat takjub.

"_Ne, minna_… mereka bersorak untuk kita. Kenapa tak sekali ini… kita bersorak seperti dulu.. ketika kita_ masih_ dalam satu tim?" Akashi tersenyum kearah anggota timnya dulu.

"Tentu! Akasicchi!"

"Oukieee~ Aka-chin~"

"Yosha! Akashi!"

"Ak-Aku juga ingin _nanodayo_.."

Semua mata teralihkan kepada Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghapus air matanya yang tersisa lalu tersenyum "Kau tak perlu bertanya kan, Akashi-kun?"

"Baiklah…" Mereka pun saling menumpuk tangan satu sama lain sembari membuat sebuah lingkaran.

"1… 2.. 3..!"

"_TE-I-KOU! KISEKIIII!~" _

.

.

_Meski langkah yang mereka ambil berbeda._

_Meski sekolah dan seragam mereka kini berbeda._

_Meski tim mereka saat ini berbeda._

_Mereka akan tetap selalu terikat satu sama lain…_

_Inilah ikatan yang melebihi persahabatan,_

_Ikatan dimana hanya mereka yang dapat mengerti perasaan masing-masing,_

_Inilah.. keluarga kecil yang bernama.._

_**Kiseki no sedai**_

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

.

**Duuh! Pasti gaje banget deh! Saya minta maaf **_**minna-san**_** . jika aneh! Atau alurnya gak.. jelas!**

**Ini ide dan alur cerita entah mengapa tiba-tiba nemplok diotak saya!**

**Mind RnR? FnF? **

**:')**


End file.
